Lost in a Thought of Yesterday
by shdwnyx
Summary: Ginny Weasly has lived her life quietly, or as quietly as you could with six brothers when she discovers a secret when entering Hogwarts as a 4th year student. Voldemort is gaining power when Ginny finds that what she knows could chance everything.
1. Nightmares

Disclaimer: All people, places, and everything else are owned by J. K. Rowling. Any exceptions will be noted up at the top of each chapter. I own Samantha White, Tula Maine, and Qwain Rogers.

Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction. Well...that I have wanted to share. I have others but they will be left to collect dust beneath my bed. ;) I would appreciate reviews greatly...Like, a ton. And sorry for the short chapter, don't worry, they will get longer.

Rating: M for language, and in later chapters explicit content. Chapters will be clearly marked.

* * *

_Hopping on the train as the horn blew, Ginny Weasley waved back at her parents as they got smaller and smaller, and the Hogwarts Express pulled farther and farther away from the platform nine and three-quarters. _

_Straight red hair reaching towards her waist was pulled back from her face with two clips, swinging gently around her slim figure as she walked. She hadn't grown much over the summer, but was a solid five feet, three inches._

_"Hey Ginny!" Harry called as he pushed passed her to reach into a compartment behind her._

_"Hey," she called back, pushing her bags into a shelf, and picking up her cat as she finished and moving down the narrow passage to enter a compartment shared with Luna and Neville. She hadn't seen her Gryffindor friends from her own year yet._

_As she moved next to Neville, a hand wrapped around the back of her neck. Neither Neville nor Luna had moved. She started to scream, but couldn't open her mouth. A narrow droplet of sweat escaped her forehead as a tight feeling of being trapped registered. Finally Luna looked up at Ginny, but it was too late. Darkness was closing in on her. _

She woke up, sweating feverishly as she panted, sinking back into bed. Tula, Sammy, and other Gryffindors in her year lay asleep. One was snoring softly.

She stared at the ceiling, slowing her breath as she quietly reminded herself that the ride to Hogwarts had been uneventful, if not out right boring. She had sat with Neville and Luna, chatting about the summer, and when she had reached Hogwarts she had a filling dinner and later slipped into the soft blue Pajamas she was wearing still, to go to bed, her small tabby cat perched happily near her feet.

Her stomach rumbled. That could have been what woke her. She was hungry and couldn't ever go to sleep on an empty stomach. She slipped out of the bed and softly landed on the floor, padding down the stairs to go out the portrait of the Fat Lady covering the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"What damn time are you waking me up at headmaster?" Murmered the Fat lady sleepily before she noticed it was a student. Ginny put a finger to her lips and closed the portrait.

"Won't be me you'll be in trouble with, deary!" The Fat Lady muttered before closing her eyes again.

Down in the kitchen Ginny stepped through the door immediately to have a house elf scurry over to her elbow.

"Anything Swatcher can do for you, Miss?" The house elf asked. Ginny yawned in reply.

"Maybe some oatmeal, please," She said before sinking onto a bench, and yawning once more.

"Certainly Miss! Right away, Miss! Swatcher be glad to serve you," said the house elf before rushing away. Ginny then noticed the other house elves had awakened. If Hermione found out about this, Ginny would be fried.

The small house elf appeared with a bowl of oatmeal, covered with brown sugar.

"Swatcher was glad to be of service!" He said before disappearing.

"Thanks Swatcher," Ginny managed to say to the empty space before he came back, this time with pumpkin juice.

"Thanks again," she sighed, sipping the juice and beginning to finish her oatmeal. When her stomach was quite full she slipped out again, Swatcher waving her off, but still managing to stuff a napkin full of blueberry muffins into her hands. She pushed the painting of the fruit shut and started walking toward the Gryffindor common room.

Turning a corner she tripped over someone crouching near the wall. Pale fingers reached out to cover her mouth.

"Shh! You don't want Umbridge to catch you!" Draco Malfoy hissed as he covered her with the invisibility cloak he had been using.

"…and are those blueberry?" He asked, after a pause, helping himself to a muffin from Ginny.

"What do you think you are doing?!" She hesitated, before adding, "And those are mine!"

"Too bad," he said in reply, chomping on the muffin.

"Answer the question," she hissed.

"And I'll you; hiding from Umbridge. I was using her fireplace."

"Without cover?"

"Crabbe and Goyle were hit with some type of jinx."

"Stupid twits!" Ginny took a muffin for herself.

"I'm not even sure Goyle wasn't the one to wake Umbridge," he muttered.

"Up, come on!" he said, pulling her up, "I'll help you to get to your common room if you don't mention this little jaunt to Potter. Or anyone for that matter..."

"Kay...got that..." Ginny wasn't sure she liked the idea of Malfoy helping her, but to make sure she did get to the common room without getting caught, she didn't have many choices. They moved along slowly under the cloak, eating the muffins as they went.

"Why were you up?" Malfoy asked.

"Kitchens."

"Ah –that would explain the muffins..."

Ginny didn't answer, instead taking another bite from a muffin.

"This way, right?" Malfoy nodded toward the corridor with the Fat Lady. Ginny didn't want to find out how he knew where the Gryffindor common room was.

"Yep, thanks," she whispered, slipping out from under the cloak. She turned to catch a last swish of heel as Malfoy turned away, leaving Ginny to hurry down and into the common room, back up into her dormitory and fall sleepily into bed.


	2. Overheard

Disclaimer: All people, places, and everything else are owned by J. K. Rowling. Any exceptions will be noted up at the top of each chapter. I own Samantha White, Tula Maine, and Qwain Rogers.

Authors Note: Thank you so much to kjules and GoddessOfTheNight3! They were my very first ever reviewers! Thanks a bunch guys! And a note to kjules: Don't worry, I hope to make it very interesting. :)

* * *

"Ginny!" a hand shook Ginny awake, "Wake up!" Black hair wiped Ginny's cheeck, tickling lightly on her skin. 

"Wake up or I'll get Sammy!" Tulla hissed.

"I'm up, I'm up," Ginny groaned. Last time Sammy had gotten involved she had a distinct memory of having cold water thrown over her.

"Good...you'll miss breakfast if you don't soon!" Ginny struggled out from under her piles of covers and pulled her hair out of her face with a hair tie. Getting up to use the bathroom the 14 girls in her room shared she tucked her feet into slippers.

White marble floors sparkled as she rubbed her eyes, light streaming from a window. In the bathrooms fourteen identical sinks and mirrors were back to back, as well as fourteen small shower stalls line up against the walls.

Ginny cleaned up quickly and went out to meet Tula and Sammy in the common room.

"Bright and cheery as usually Ginny?!" sarcasm nearly dripped from Samantha White's mouth. Ginny groaned.

"And always I am right!" Sammy grabbed Ginny's elbow, Tula on the other side as they walked down to the Great Hall.

Before they even seated themselves a little ways off from Ron, Hermione, and Harry; they could tell the Great Hall was a buzz with talk.

"Did you hear what Umbridge found this morning?" Padma was bouncing up an down with excitemeny.

"Umbridge is so pissed!" Collin added in before Padma could say anymore.

"What happened?" Tula asked before reaching across Ginny to grab two pieces of bacon from a plate as an owl with the Daily Profet landed on the table for Ginny, knocking over Sammy's pumpkin juice.

"You won't believe it!" Padma continued, "Umbridge woke up to fine that her office had been hexed!"

"Everything on the ceiling! Can you believe that?" Colling was stumbling over his words he was talking so quickly.

"Wha-!" Ginny thought back to the night before. _Using her fireplace. Yah right._ Her mouth hung open.

"Ah...I believe I'm familiar with that hex..." Samantha spoke without an appearance of really being interested.

"Better not let Umbridge hear that!" warned Padma. Tula nodded in agreement. Ginny looked across to the Slytherins at the opposite side of the hall. Draco sat quietly eating with Pansy and Blaise Zabini. Crabbe and Goyle were not present, Ginny could only guess why.

"Think whoever did it will get away with it?" Tula leaned stretched her neck to peer over the tops of heads to the staff table. Ginny looked that way as well. Samantha seemed to be quiet for some time upon the news about Umbridge's office, amazingly.

Up at the staff table Dumbledore was speaking quietly to Professor McGonagall. Down the table it looked like Projessor Flitwick was laughing over something with Professor Sprout. A little farther down Umbridge sat. A look on her face that could massacre a town with one glance.

"Umbridge looks peeved," Ginny whispered.

" Tell me about it!," she muttered, turning back around in her seat.

The rest of the meal went along in the same way. Padma and Sammy, now once more alert, quietly arguing if Professor Sprout was flirting with Professor Flitwick, or if it was normal for someone to bat their eyelashes that often.

Ginny, Tula, and Sammy managed to finish breakfast quickly and started to scurry out of the hall, but not before Dumbledore called Ginny back.

"May I have a short word with you in my office Ginevra," he paused as Sammy and Tula scurried out of sight, "about last night."

Ginny blushed, following him as they made their way to the gargoyle-guarded stair well that led to his office.

"Chocolate frogs," Dumbledore said, the gargoyle stepping aside for him, but quickly jumping in front of Ginny.

"Cleaver, she's with me!" His voice was quite, but full of authority.

"But headmaster...she's a student," the voice was strange, like sandpaper, but nearly whiny. Ginny just managed to cover a giggle. Dumbledore nodded quietly before leading Ginny up to the mahogany double doors. Pulling on the brass handle he waved Ginny inside.

"Please, have a seat," he said, pulling a seat out from the other side of a large desk.

"Headmaster-" Ginny began.

"Don't worry, you aren't in any sort of trouble!" he waved a hand, "far from in fact."

"But -- "

"Yes, I do know that you were up past hours, but in no way do I think you had any part of the mess in Umbridge's office." she sighed, smiling a little.

"You do understand, that next time I might have to restrict your privileges though, correct?" she nodded.

"That is all Sir?" he nodded, standing up.

"You may leave Ginny," he opened the door, smiling on the way out, "And you may want to pass the same message onto Mr. Malfoy." Ginny looked up startled. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he lightly pushed Ginny out.

----

In the Gryffinor common room, only minutes later Ginny sank into an arm chair exhausted before classes had already begun.

"You nearly ready Gin?" Tula asked, pushing her hair back. Sammy entered after her, her book bag over one shoulder. Ginny got up as well, her own book bag next to the chair.

"Yep...can't wait for the fun to begin in Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws," she smiled grimly. It wasn't as bad as with the Slytherins, but quite a few of the Ravenclaws like Qwain Rogers were show offs.

Turning a corner into a corridor that was a short cut to Umbridge's classroom they heard hushed voices.

"You twit! I can't believe you!" Malfoy's hissed voice whispered.

"I didn't see it...swearh I'h didn't," that was Crabbe's voice...kind of slow and gruff. There was a smacking sound.

"Course you did it you ass!" Goyle's was deeper.

"I don't want to hear of another mistake like this one..." Malfoy's voice threatened.

"And I'll be watching too," This was Zabini's voice this time, "Making sure _nobody _makes a mistake again, right _boys_?"

They heard grunts of agreement before Malfoy saw the trio of girls staring.

"I'm sure I didn't mention your names, right gentlemen?" he looked toward the boys standing at his back, they shook their heads, "And anything you heard, I'll know if you repeat it!" His eyes met Ginny's. She glanced down, but nodded all the same as she felt Sammy tense and Tula tremble as they scurried out of the corridor.

-----

"What did you think that was all about, before DADA?" Sammy whispered, "Sounded like loads of bull to me..."

"Not so sure," whispered Ginny as they took their seats in the Great Hall at lunch. Defense again the Dark Arts had passed without any large mishaps.

"What if it wasn't?" Tula grabbed a sandwich off of a platter. Tomato, ham, and lettuce poked out from two pieces of bread.

"And if it was?" Sammy took a grilled cheese with tomato.

"Either way we aren't really supposed to chat about it where others can hear," murmured Ginny as Parvarti neared and she looked across to the Slytherin table. Malfoy ate with Pansy and Zabini and as if he felt her staring he looked up, right into her eyes. She shivered.

"He spooks me too much..."

"Agreed," she heard Tula and Sammy say before taking up on talk about the last Quidditch match the year before.


End file.
